First Kiss
by Sora Yagami
Summary: Mio esta dudando si confesar o no sus sentimientos... pero con lo que no contaba era con que la persona a la que quiere, piensa lo contrario.  mal summary, solo lean, es un One Shot


First Kiss

Era por la tarde en la Escuela Preparatoria Femenina Sakura Gaoka, los distintos clubes estaban dando por terminadas sus actividades y las alumnas que quedaban en la escuela se marchaban con ganas de al fin llegar a casa, sin embargo, un par de alumnas del Club de Música Ligera seguían en su sala, sentadas en uno de los sillones y no hablaban precisamente de algo relacionado con la música…

-¿De verdad que debería decirle? –preguntaba algo dudosa la bajista del club a su pequeña kouhai.

- Mio-senpai… no es que yo sea experta en este tipo de cosas, pero creo que debería intentarlo, según se, ustedes dos han sido amigas desde hace mucho y yo creo que le corresponde.

-P-pero… Azusa, no sé cómo podría reaccionar Ritsu, yo misma me sorprendo de… sentir algo… algo así…-a la morena le ardían las mejillas, esa era exactamente su personalidad tímida e insegura.

- Uhm… ¡lo tengo! Practique conmigo, yo seré Ritsu y tu… tú serás tu

- E-está bien, aquí voy… -una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios, aunque Azusa era un año menor que ella, era muy madura, aunque también le daba algo de pena preguntarle ese tipo de cuestiones…- Ritsu… -Inhalo algo de aire para darse valor, aunque realmente no estuviese declarándosele a su "amor", esto era lo más cercano a ello.-Yo… desde hace algún tiempo, yo…

Ni Mio ni Azusa se dieron cuenta de que alguien mas había hecho aparición en la sala, esa persona se encontraba parada en la puerta contemplando la escena por temor a romper el "ambiente" que se mostraba frente a ella, con una expresión de terror dibujada en su rostro, esa persona era Ritsu Tainaka…

-Yo… ¡yo te quiero! ¡Me gustas mucho!... –soltó muy sonrojada la bajista mientras bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza por sus propias palabras.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Mio escucho un sonido, el rechinar de la puerta… levanto la vista para descubrir que lo pudo haber causado, se encontró con Ritsu en la puerta, en su mirada pudo notar dolor y tristeza mezclados. Su expresión también se apago, se paralizo, si Ritsu escucho lo último que le dijo a Azusa, seguro que lo malinterpretaría, empezó a tartamudear cosas apenas audibles para darse a explicar, sin éxito alguno.

-Perdonen la interrupción, me había olvidado algo –sonrió de manera forzada, a pesar de que Ritsu siempre sonreía por todo, esa vez fue una excepción, esa sonrisa se llevaba el primer lugar a la "sonrisa falsa del siglo".

- Ritsu… nosotras no… -por fin algunas palabras lograban salir de su boca, aunque algo atropelladamente y de manera nerviosa.

- …-Sin decir nada mas, se adentro en la habitación y tomo un cuaderno que yacía en una mesa con mucha velocidad y un deje de torpeza por sus rápidos movimientos. Así mismo, se marcho por la puerta caminando ágilmente, casi llegando a correr.

-Ritsu… -derramo al instante varias lagrimas que tocaban el suelo una tras otra sin parar.

- Mio-senpai… ¿es que piensa quedarse aquí sin hacer nada? ¡Si la quiere tanto como me dijo, vaya tras ella! –la pequeña alzo la voz tanto como pudo, quería darle valor a la mayor, a su senpai, a su amiga…

-Gracias Azusa… -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero a la vez algo decidida a aclarar la situación. Corrió detrás de su amiga aunque esta tenía mucha energía.

Ritsu corría sin parar y sin voltear atrás, su corazón estaba destrozado, desde hace ya un par de años que sentía algo más que simple amistad por Mio pero lo sabía disimular muy bien detrás de su personalidad siempre bromista y alegre. Había pensado en decirle sus sentimientos pero a la vez le aterraba el hecho de perder a su mejor amiga, estaba feliz con su amistad y al estar cerca suyo, sin embargo, tenía miedo de que alguien fuese a llegar a separarla de ella, sabía que tarde o temprano Mio se iba a enamorar de algún chico o viceversa, después de todo Mio era guapa y con cada concierto en el que el club participaba, el numero de fans de la bajista aumentaba.

Tenía que admitirlo, ella, Ritsu Tainaka, sabía que ese día llegaría… pero no sabía que sería tan pronto… y como si no fuera eso suficiente, ella había estado presente en el momento en que Mio le había declarado a alguien más sus sentimientos.

"_Genial, simplemente genial Ritsu, no puedes ser mas idiota… ¿Por qué se te tuvo que olvidar ese libro ahí?... una cosa es estar casi sin esperanzas de que ella te corresponda… ¡pero otra es enterarte por qué estuviste en ese momento especial para ella!"_ se reprochaba mentalmente la baterista mientras seguía corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, sin darse cuenta, ya había salido de la escuela y se encontraba en un mirador no muy lejos de ahí. Sintió algo en su hombro derecho, una mano, la mano de la persona que le robaba los suspiros y esa misma por la que estaba agitada y por la que no podía retener las lagrimas.

-No es… lo que parece… -muy agitada por tanto correr, la morena esta exhausta y habla entrecortado.

-A mi no me importa… -dos lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos mientras voltea la cara para no verla. –Espero que sean felices, Azusa es una buena chica…

-No entiendes, te estoy diciendo que eso no es como lo viste, por favor Ritsu, créeme. –intentaba voltear de nuevo a su amiga pero esta se negaba a verla.

-¿Qué no entiendo? Pero si las acabo de ver a las dos… -aunque de cierta manera, no tenía idea de por qué Mio le daba explicaciones… ¿es que se preocupaba por lo que pensaba sobre ella?

"_No, no te hagas mas ilusiones Ritsu" _de nuevo, se reprochaba mentalmente.

-Pero… -el valor que había logrado juntar se iba desvaneciendo a cada segundo, ya no sabía que decir, pero dejaría de lado esa timidez suya para dejar hablar a su corazón. -¡La que me gusta eres tú, a ti es a quien quiero Ritsu!

-¿C-como…?

Sin darle tiempo de responder o siquiera de sorprenderse mas, Mio volteo la cara de Ritsu con ambas manos en su rostro, una a cada lado de su cara y le beso. Ese era el primer beso de ambas, fue algo torpe porque ninguna sabía que hacer pero ese beso estaba cargado de sentimientos que habían reprimido por varios años. Fue quizás el momento más feliz y especial que habían vivido hasta la fecha, competía con el día en que habían comprado su primer bajo o batería e incluso con el mismo día en que se conocieron.

No hubo necesidad de palabras después de eso, ese beso lo decía todo. De ese le siguieron un par de besos mas, dulces y tiernos, cargados de mas sentimientos que ya no soportaban tener en su corazón.

Quizás se verían envueltas en más problemas y discusiones, absurdos o complicados, pero lo que sabían desde ese momento es que amaban a la otra y que eran correspondidas. Eso les hacia sonreír, eran felices, habían compartido ese momento de la vida con su persona especial, su primer beso con su primer amor…


End file.
